Unexpected friend
by Pianokiller
Summary: Ada and Claire were having a friendship problem. "Claire! Why you did this to me?"Ada shouted at her loudly. "I treated you as my best friend in so many years. And this is what I get it from you? " ...


**_A little bit of grammar problem... Hope you all enjoy my story. hahaha... Is just a story ya.. just my imagine.. :)_**

**_Give me some review.. anything wrong just tell me, so that I could learn that from mistake. :)_**

**_enjoy reading... _**

* * *

"Claire! Why you did this to me?"Ada shouted at her loudly. "I treated you as my best friend in so many years. And this is what I get it from you? "

Ada pushed hard to her shoulder and making her move backward instead of falling down on the wet ground . Ada was hot under the collar at her and Ada don't want to see her again as Ada walked pass her to get out of her sight .

"Ada!" Claire shouted through the way that Ada walked . She jogged toward Ada and grab her arm as Ada stoped. "Ada, please, let me explain , please.. that's not what you are thinking, he's ..."as Ada couldn't wait to let her finish her sentence, Ada pushed away her hand hard and slapped hard onto her face.

"For God sake! I saw what you did to him, at first, you hold his hand, then,he kiss you, then, he whisper something sweet near your ear,just like lover." Ada make a soft sob.

"Then what? Going to hotel room with him? And caught you naked with him? huh?" Ada shouted with frustrated in public. She doesn't care about the stranger who walk pass by and stared at them. The last thing that Claire knew, Ada's plam struck her across her face and the force make Claire turned her head and fell onto the ground.

Claire tears started to flow. Just like river ,they fell down her cheeks . Claire let out a choking sob. "No, Ada, please, listen to me. He's not a good guy. " She stared at Ada full of sympathy in her eyes. Stretched her hand to grab Ada's arm for begging Ada to let her explain everything to her.

"Ya ya, he's a bad boy. So you could have him while I leave him. Right?" Ada nodded .

"Don't pretend like an innocence,bitch! No one would feel sorry for what you did.I hate you so much for ruling my life! and... I wont see you again!" Ada angrily pushed her hard and walked away from her. Ada cried with anger and sadness for what her trusted best friend did to her.

"It is useless to cry over her! Damn it!" Ada wiped her tears away.

The night as not only dark but calm, the air as crispy , cold and tree stiff and frozen as it was winter month. Ada leaved Claire on the street as she walk from street to another still heard Claire was calling out her name, but she doesn't bother or even turn back to look at her. It was quite suddenly, strange quite , like an empty church. There was no traffic going along the road except the footstep of Ada's heels. Ada took out a box of cigarette from her mini ladder beg that hanging on her waist belt. Took one of cigarette and put back to her mini ladder beg and borrow a lighter from stranger. After that Ada took a long puff and blew out relaxingly. The cloud of smoke into the air as Ada blew it out. Ada shut her eyes and it sort of feels like she was floating. As time goes by,repeatedly smoke and she felt released while blew it out.

Ada was wearing a red collar shirt and black leader pants. Ada was concentrating of Claire and her boyfriend and haven't realize that she was having a fever. Her tears still rolling down. She was really hurt over her best one who always company her. The one who sleeping together. The one who kiss her on her cheek. The one who share secret together. The one she trusted the most and the one she gets hurt the most. Noting could help her except for her cigarette.

Ada felt tired of walking,so she sat on the wooden bench, hugging her knee and took another puff. Make a sighed. After a moment, watched her wristwatch . She released she was late for dating with her boyfriend,John.

"What's happen to me?" Ada stood up and dizzy a moment and felt that her body aching. "Please don't let me sick. I need to see John." Ada flicked the cigarette into the gutter and walked away.

Ada raised her hand as high she can while a taxi passed by . Ada gently waved her hand up and down to indicate she need a ride. The taxi stopped by in front of her and she opened the taxi door and drive in quickly. A middle age of the taxi drive gave a warm greet and asked where she wanted to go .Ada told him the destination.

Along the destination, Ada called up John, to make sure he was there. But no one answer the phone. Ada was so worried something had happened to him so she continued to call him. No matter how much Ada called him, non of the single soul answered . Ada felt very tired and dizzied , but she need to make sure he was alright.

"Miss? here we are,$10 please.. " The taxi driver see through the reflection of Ada through the upper mirror and give a big smile to her.

"Alright , thank you very much " Ada gave him $10 and leave his cab.

"Have a nice day miss." again, he giving me a big smile and drove off.

As Ada walked to the main entrance , two muscular bodyguard were standing and blocking doorway,to avoid underage in. Ada give them a sweet smile as they allowed her to enjoy the nightclub. Ada walked in the nightclub. It was crowded and the music were fantastic awesome. Everyone dancing and flirting with their partner. Three hot girls dancing near the pole as all the guy whistled and staring at them. Ada try her best to search for John in this awesome place. After a moment, Ada saw a very familiar man's back who hugging a girl and kissing near the wall. As Ada walked in front of him. But then, Ada couldn't believe her eyes. Surprisingly saw John , who was there cheated on Ada . Ada quickly pull off of them and slapped hard at John's face.

"Hey, what is wrong with you bitch?" the sexy girl glared at me.

Without hesitate , Ada prepare to slap onto her face. But then, John grab her wrist to avoid Ada to slap then dragged Ada to the back alley, Ada keep yelling at him to let go of her . John slammed her into the wall hard and pinned her.

"So, you miss me huh?" Ada felt something wrong with him while he talked to her and Ada could smell his breath that he was drunk. Ada looked away from him try to straggler from him. Then he cupped up her cheek to face to him.

"John,please let go of me, you are hurting me." Ada tried to get off from him but it was useless he is too strong and Ada was very weak because of her body ached.

As Ada was trying to get off him, John grabbed hard on her wrist harder then before. Ada cried out pain. John stuck near on Ada's body and smell of her perfume.

"You feel... so hot, I love you so much." he kissed Ada on her neck then cheek .

"John,please.. stop are drunk..Please, Let me go... " Ada was begging him to let her go, but then he was trying to kiss her lips. Ada kicked him between his leg very hard. He released her and fell onto the ground and grabbed his private part and yelled out in pain..

"ahhhhhhhh!"

"What is wrong with you? John?! Who was that girl? and why you kiss her?are you cheat on me?Why do you do that? why? " Ada kneel beside him and keep on beating him.

After a few moment, his pain was cover his head for his protection from Ada. John slowly got up with a sitting position and slap hard on Ada's face. Ada fell onto the ground and felt dizzying and uneasy while he slap her.

"Hey bitch," John yelled . "you think that I love you? Hell NO! " and then he laughed. He stand up wobbled and kick hard in her stomach. Ada yelled the pain.

"This is for what you did't to me just now,bitch!" John still kicked her. "and because of your stupid Claire, who is she? Your mother? "

He grab Ada's collar and pulled her up and slam her head against the wall. Minor injure on her head.

"Ada, we should have sex together. You know, I really love you so much." John kissed her lips. "You shouldn't listen to her. You need to learn…" John came near Ada's ear "how to satisfy a man." John laughed.

John turned Ada as he pressed against her back with his body and grabbed her neck with his left arm and his right hand was holding a knife and pressed onto her cheek.

"Bitch, hell yeah! if you do anything clever, I'll kill you. " John whispered near her ear and his knife pressed onto her neck, Ada could felt warm blood bleed down. Ada tried to yelled out of pain, but she can't , she was in shocked. Noting came out from her throat. Her heart skip a beat while his left hand touch her waist and then slowly touch around to her waist.

"wow," John whispered. "This is what I want for so damn long. I love you, Ada. "

"Please stop it, John. Let go of me. Please...I don't want to do this." Ada cried for begging as his hand wanted to go down her waist,out of the sudden...

"Police! What the hell are you doing?! " A man scream through ward them.

John quickly ran for life while the policeman chased after him "Stop right there!"

Ada felt onto the ground and bluish in her sight. Someone carry Ada's head to its arm and calling out her name.

"Ada! Please don't end up like . Just hold on a second,dude. Please don't die. Ada," It was a familiar female voice as she murmured to Ada and gently touched her face. It was blurly while Ada looked on her face. She couldn't notice who was that.

* * *

Ada groaned, trying to focus where she was as she slightly opened her eyes. It was white and bright in the room. Looking confuse. Question mark flying through her mind. As her eyes came to focus , she realized she was in the hospital. Ada felt a bandage around her head and was hurt when Ada moved her of John insulted her.

"Hey,are you feeling better?" Claire gently touch Ada's Ada was trying to get up on bed, she felt pain all around her body.

"Hey, no no no.. you need to rest. " Claire gently hold her shoulder and slowly push her down.

Hesitate for a moment, Ada stared Claire for a moment.

"You shouldn't have save me." Ada looked away from her sight as her eyes were swimming in watery.

"How could you say that? Ada? " Claire frowned. "How could I see my friend danger in her life." Claire touched her arm.

"No," Ada pushed away Claire hand. "I don't deserve a help from you. You should have left me over there and …" as her tears rolled down her face. " let me die" Ada choked.

"How could you say that? Ada?"Claire gently rubbed Ada's shoulder. "Let's us face problem together." Claire hugged Ada.

Ada saw a knife between the fruits that on the desk from her left. Ada straggled and pushed away Claire and stretched out her hand and took the knife. As the knife in Ada's hand, Ada wanted to cut her waist and bleed to death. Claire saw what's on Ada hand, she quickly gripped Ada's both wrist to refuse her to cut herself.

"Let me die. you don't deserve to have a friend like me. I deserve to die! Let go off me.! " Ada shouted and straggled.

"No, Ada! Please don't. Stop it!" Claire yelling at her and still grabbed her both wrist.

Ada was too strong and sudden slashed on Claire wrist. An open wound on Claire's wrist. Luckly not deep enough.

Ada froze and watch Claire bleeding. Ada slowly let go of the knife and apologized.

"Claire, I'm... Sorry " Ada lower her eyes. "I don't mean to hurt you."As Ada's tears rolling down her cheek. "I'm really sorry..."

"It's okay ,Ada. Everything is over. You need to be strong to look forward . "Claire gently wipe off Ada's tears and give her a smile.

"You are bleeding." Ada grabbed Claire's wrist. "Doctor! I need some help." Ada shouted loudly and choked with sob. "Doctor!"

"Shhhh… I'm alright. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself. " Claire gently touched her lips.

Ada gently grabbed tight Claire's hand. "Claire, I…" more tears rolling down her cheeks. Take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry and …" Ada cried. "I'm scare."

"It's okay its okay.. " Claire hold Ada's hand and gently put down and give her a tight hug. "Police already caught him, so, you won't be any danger anymore. Everything is over now. You feel safe now. " Claire gently touched Ada's cheek to comfort her.

As Ada cried for a long moment on Claire's chest . It was warm and comfortable while Ada's head lean on Claire chest. The heart beats give Ada some peaceful and comfortable moment.

"How did you find me?" Ada raised her head.

"Just know me ? huh? I'm a private investigator . haha" Claire laugh ."Just joking, well,I followed you."

"How? I mean.. how did you know I'm dating with John at that time?" Ada asked

"Hello? I know you well, pal. You usually went out on Saturday night."Claire smile.

"Oh.. so,how long did I pass out?"Ada looked up at her with confusing .

"I guess.. about 18 hours" Claire reached out a coco and hand it to me. "Drink it. I know you are hungry now. You had a high fever last night."

"Thanks. " Ada took a big gulp with sudden and get choked with coco.. "cough*cough*" chocolate stains on Ada's pure white shirt.

"Hey, take it easy, take it easy. you just like a little baby. I'll get you new shirt. Be right back"as Claire walked toward the door .

"Claire! " Ada called out her name.

"Yeah?" Claire felt confuse and thought that Ada has some request .

"Thank you. I own you one."Ada smile at her

"Hmmm... That's right, You own me one." Claire stared at her seriously .

"ermm... I... I'm ... sorry" Ada murmured and lower her eyes

"At least... Make a pizza for me." she added . Ada surprised and looked up to her.

"Oh ya..and extra cheese " Claire winked at Ada with big smile on her face and she walk away to get new shirt for her.

Ada watch Claire went out.

"Claire, thank you." Ada said to herself.

Ada stared the ceiling for a moment and closed her eyes to dreamland…


End file.
